phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Folha Diovos
20/07/2012 Crítica à Dublagem Esse trecho da Folha se destinará a críticas à versão brasileira de nosso programa favorito. Já é de conhecimento geral dos fãs de Phineas e Ferb que a dublagem, e principalmente a tradução do programa sofrem de uma grande falta de qualidade. Não se sabe ao certo o motivo disso, devido ao fato da Disney no Brasil ser muito fechada, não se comunicar com seu público e, consequentemente, não receber sugestões dos mesmos. As possibilidades são várias: incompetência dos tradutores, a Disney pagar uma tradução muito ruim para o programa, a dublagem corrida por conta dos inúmeros programas a serem traduzidos, e até o fato da equipe de dublagem achar que Phineas e Ferb é um desenho para crianças pequenas e não se procupar em manter as piadas mais ocultas e referências anteriores. Esses erros frequentemente chegam a ser grotescos, como por exemplo Phineas ser chamado de Ferb ("Invasão dos Raptores do Ferb"), os clipes de "Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas" os quais não coincidiam com os trechos originais dos episódios antecedentes e, um exemplo recente, Balone ser chamado de "Balão" e o título do episódio ser distinto do trailer original ("Meap Vai a Seattle", originalmente "Meap em Seattle"). Como qualquer comunidade, nós, fãs de Phineas e Ferb, principalmente dessa wiki, deveríamos tomar uma ação em conjunto. Isso foi feito pouquíssimas vezes. Obviamente, como poucas pessoas reclamam, a Disney ou qualquer outra empresa que publique conteúdo do programa não dará ouvidos à nós. Há muitos meios de mostrar sua insatisfação. Contatando o estúdio de dublagem, Delart; enviando e-mails, cartas ou por qualquer outro meio de comunicação, reclamações para a Disney ou às outras empresas citadas anteriormente; usando o Twitter para se comunicar com os produtores originais (americanos) de Phineas e Ferb, como Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Aliki Grafft ou até Vincent Martella. Os brasileiros relacionados ao programa infelizmente não parecem demonstrar o menor envolvimento com o programa. Mas, como dizem, "quem não arrisca, não petisca". No Twitter, há poucos deles, todos dubladores, como Gustavo Pereira (Ferb), Flávia Fontenelle (Candace), Fabrício Vila-Verde (Phineas) e Bruna Laynes (Isabella). Os responsáveis pela tradução no Brasil parecem que são um tanto desligados das redes sociais na internet. Acabou de vir ao meu conhecimento que a dita "tradutora" de Phineas e Ferb, Jane Kelly, sempre citada nos créditos finais dos episódios, já faleceu. Com isso é possível ver a displicência com a qual a Disney Brasil trata nosso programa predileto. Entretanto, embora estajamos insatisfeitos com a tradução, isso não quer dizer que precisemos ser mal-educados ao se comunicar com essas pessoas. Não sabemos ao certo se elas tem culpa de alguma coisa. Aproveitem o novo Jornal e fiquem bem. Diovos (20/07/2012) * 05/08/2012 Cantinho do Burocrata Esse cantinho servirá para expor pequenos fatos sobre a comunidade da wiki. Dessa vez, vou ressaltar a grande falta que (quase) todos os usuários estão sentindo de nosso querido editor, Flávio. Já foram criados vários tópicos em murais para discutir isso, para a alegria de alguns e tristeza de outros. Infelizmente parece que ele está com problemas na internet do prédio. Ele consegue falar conosco poucas vezes, geralmente pelos tópicos de mural antes citados. Todos esperamos que ele volte o mais cedo possível. E, Flávio, se vir isso algum dia... comente! *02/09/2012 Análise de "The Perry Files" Olá pessoal! Dessa vou falar sobre o DVD de Phineas e Ferb americano: The Perry Files, o qual eu comprei em Junho desse ano e só dia 18 de Agosto. Ele conta com dois discos: um para o DVD Player e um Digital Copy, uma cópia para ver no computador bem inconveniente de usar (não tem nenhum bônus e tem que fazer toda uma autenticação pra ver). Na caixa do DVD também vem: um quadrinho com "emoções do Perry", um jogo de erros, um quebra cabeça, adesivos e um cartão postal, tudo com tema de Perry. No DVD, além dos episódios "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "Dia de Spa", "Personalidade Dividida", "Controlando Perry", "Candace Desconectada", "Passeio de Tapete Mágico", "Uma Coisa Legal Para a Mamãe", "Casa Maluca", "Mãe, Tá Me Ouvindo?", "Viagem em Família", "Perry o Ornitator", "Na Mosca", "Fuga da Torre Phineas", "Restos do Ornitorrinco"; há dois bônus: "Nerves Of Teal", uma explicação de como trabalha um agente na O.S.U.S.B.; e "Platybus Tour", um passeio pelo Ornitônibus. Notem que a versão brasileira desse mesmo DVD sai em meados de Setembro desse ano (a Saraiva diz dia 12, mas essa data não é muito confiável, considerando minha esperiência anterior com a trilha sonora de ADSD) Aqui estão algumas fotos do DVD físico e dos Menus do disco: Sim, esse artigo está extremamente similar ao Blog que eu fiz recentemente para mostrar The Perry Files. Eu simplesmente achei que seria um desperdício criar outro texto para falar exatamente da mesma coisa. Porém, não está exatamente igual. Há várias alterações. •''' *03/11/2012 '''Monopoly de Phineas e Ferb nos EUA A mais nova mercadoria de Phineas e Ferb nos EUA é um jogo. E este jogo trata-se do icônico "Monopoly", mais conhecido como "Banco Imobiliário" aqui no Brasil (ou "Banco Doofobiliário", para fãs de certo desenho animado). Por enquanto o jogo só foi lançado nos Estados Unidos, mas há alguma possibilidade de tê-lo disponível para comprar aqui no Brasil. Os peões disponíveis são: o Phineas, o Ferb, a Candace, o prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Perry na forma de bichinho de estimação e o chapéu de agente secreto do mesmo (embora eu ache que seria bem mais legal se os peões fossem os mesmos de Sabujos Ligeiros, pra haver mais referências ao próprio programa). As notas de $1 tem o busto de Doofenshmirtz, as de $5 são da Isabella, as de $10 são de Baljeet e Buford, as de $20 são de Candace, as de $50 do Ferb, as $100 do Phineas e as de $500, do Perry, o Ornitorrinco. Os hotéis e casas são as Grandes Ideias dos meninos, as Invenções de Doof e lugares recorrentes no programa, como o Shopping Center Googolplex. *29/11/12 Este mês vou fazer pela segunda vez a análise de um DVD de Phineas e Ferb aqui na Folha. Desta vez o DVD em questão é o Especial de Natal, que, apesar de ser um lançamento bem antigo (de Dezembro de 2010), é uma análise oportuna para o mês, já que estamos chegando perto do Natal e também porque ela nunca havia sido feita antes aqui na Folha. O principal do disco é obviamente o episódio de Natal lançado em 2009, com o mesmo nome do DVD. Também estão lá os episódios: "Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Chez Ornitorrinco", "Perry Põe Um Ovo" e "O Lado Estúpido da Lua" (Sim, esse foi o nome dado ao episódio, pois foi legendado em português para o DVD, porque deveria ser um ep. exclusivo, como aconteceu nos EUA; mas como o lançamento do DVD no Brasil atrasou, então, quando o DVD lançou, esse episódio já passava na televisão. No final não houve motivo algum para ele estar legendado, podia muito bem estar com a versão dublada inclusa). File:Phineas e Ferb Especial de Natal DVD - Menu Inicial de Idiomas.jpg File:DVD Natal Menu.jpg File:Phineas e Ferb Especial de Natal DVD - Configuração.jpg File:Phineas e Ferb Especial de Natal DVD - Idiomas.jpg File:Phineas e Ferb Especial de Natal DVD - Legendas.jpg File:DVD Natal Episódios 1.jpg File:DVD Natal Episódios 2.jpg File:DVD Natal Episódios 3.jpg File:DVD Natal Bônus.jpg File:DVD Natal Lareira Virtual.jpg File:Phineas e Ferb Especial de Natal DVD - O Jukebox de Natal do Dr. D.jpg File:PEFEN (1).jpg File:PEFEN (2).jpg File:PEFEN (3).jpg File:PEFEN (4).jpg File:PEFEN (5).jpg File:PEFEN (6).jpg File:PEFEN (7).jpg File:PEFEN (8).jpg File:PEFEN (9).jpg File:PEFEN (10).jpg File:PEFEN (11).jpg Entre os bônus estão inclusos: *Uma Lareira Virtual, que se trata do filme de uma lareira queimando com os personagens da série falando alguma linhas engraçadas de tempo em tempo, para usar como som de fundo/ambiente. Eu transcrevi todas as falas aqui, há algum tempo atrás. *'O Jukebox de Natal do Dr. D', o qual contém várias músicas natalinas de Phineas e Ferb, incluindo: Férias de Inverno, Eu Realmente Não Odeio o Natal, Aquele Sentimento de Natal, Aonde Nós Erramos?, A Delicadeza de Danville, Obrigado Papai Noel (os nomes das músicas estão com esses nomes no DVD) *'Presente de Natal do Perry': uma versão do Especial de Natal com as letras das músicas em inglês *'Cartas Para Papai Noel', um extra com Papai Noel lendo as cartas de vários personagens da série dizendo o quê querem de Natal. Há uma transcrição de todas elas aqui. *'Em Construção': um vídeo mostrando o processo de composição das músicas de Phinease Ferb, com Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Martin Olson e Jon Colton Barry, no caso, a música Mais Um Andar *E, por último, um dos extras que mais me chamou a atenção pela criatividade, Presente de Natal Especial do Papai Noel: os criadores de PeF pregando uma peça num dos produtores da série. Nessa peça, eles cobrem a sala Rob Hughes, um escritor em Phineas e Ferb com milhares de bilhetinhos (Post-it), todo o planejamento da coisa (Na lista de peças uma delas era esquartejamento. Ou foi um erro nas legendas, ou o Dan e o Swampy tem um espírito assassino oculto), com várias pessoas da Equipe que produz a série e até uma paródia da música Monstro de Gelatina sobre o feito (♪ Let's cover Rob's Office in sticky notes ♫). Até o Vincent Martella e a Olivia Olson entraram na brincadeira. No final o cara chega no escritório e fica pasmo. Talvez eu algum dia desses eu faça upload do clipe para vocês da wiki verem, porque é muito engraçado e não está no YouTube. De qualquer forma, eu já me extendi demais nessa análise, então me desculpem. Obrigado por todos que leram até aqui, um grande abraço, fiquem bem! (quem leu até aqui, comente "abacaxi") *30/12/2012 Retrospectiva 2012 O ano de 2012 foi extremamente inovador para Phineas e Ferb. Foi o segundo ano em que se passou a 3ª Temporada. Eu acho que os criadores conquistaram um espaço maior para usarem suas imaginações depois do grande sucesso que foi o filme em 2011, tanto que os episódios desse ano que passou foram dos mais inovadores de toda a série. O ano começou com o que, na minha opinião, foram os melhores episódios de todos os 365 dias: o especial Time Shift (aqui no Brasil chamado de A Invenção do Passado). Esses quatro eps. são de uma critividade imensa, colocando os personagens da série em diversos períodos da história, na forma de antepassados. Em Fevereiro, veio um episódio muito interessante, também. Falo do "Restos do Ornitorrinco", que inverte o enredo do episódio e faz com que comece pelo fim para só depois ser mostrado o que aconteceu no começo do dia. Também tivemos um episódio nomeado ao Emmy, o "Doonkamoras Essenciais". Infelizmente ele não venceu, mas isso não tira mérito algum, pois se trata de um episódio excelente. A solução que Phineas e Ferb dão ao problema ("Separar o eixo para reunir o país") é genial, a música é muito boa e a história é legal, de uma forma geral. Depois aconteceu a estreia do tão esperado "Meap Vai a Seattle”, que estava sendo esperado pelos fãs desde "As Crônicas de Meap", que teve sua estreia em Agosto de 2009 aqui no Brasil. Ou seja, foram 3 anos. As expectativas estavam extremamente altas para esse episódio. Para mim, essas expectativas não foram cumpridas. O episódio é bom, sim, mas não bom o bastante para o que foi cobrado dele. A adaptação da história para ela se encaixar com o trailer dos créditos finais de "As Crônicas de Meap" ficou muito boa, de fato, porém o enredo ficou um tanto quando insosso na minha opinião. Aquela coisa toda do fofônio foi muito miada, como diria certa pessoa. Porém, foi engraçado no final a Isabella salvar todos eles, bem inesperado, um ponto positivo para o episódio. Além do mais, o não teve nenhuma música boa. Isso foi decisivo para eu construir minha opinião negativa sobre "Meap Vai a Seattle". Alguns meses após, tivemos "Agente Doof", um episódio que eu gostei muito, que mostra o que aconteceria se Doof fosse um agente da O.S.U.S.B., parceiro do Perry. Besteira, claro. O foco principal do ep. não são Phineas e Ferb, que viram bebês, enquanto Candace cuida deles. Outro episódio interessante é "Menor Monograma" e sua "sequência", "Bebendo com o Inimigo", que apresentam um novo personagem importante à série, o filho do Major Monograma, Monty Monograma. Monty tem o sonho de ser um agente secreto, como o pai, mas Major acha que o filho tem o mesmo sonho de ser um acrobata que ele teve na infância e não pôde realizar, por isso ele força o filho a ter aulas de acrobacia. Porém Monty escapa do pai vai para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz para deter um assistente malvado do Doof. Nisso, ele conhece Vanessa, que coincidentemente havia terminado com Johnny. Vanessa fica interessada nele e os dois se re-encontram num outro episódio, "Bebendo com o Inimigo". Ali eles se conhecem melhor e deixam um espaço aberto para mais episódios mostrando a relação dos dois. A introdução do Monty foi feita para tornar mais impossível ainda o amor de Ferb por Vanessa? É uma possibilidade. Talvez o Dan e o Swampy tenham desistido dessa história. Em Setembro, estrearam os famosos "Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)" e "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)". Sem dúvida foram as estreias mais esperadas em 2012 de Phineas e Ferb. São dois eps. com músicas muito boas, um enredo emocionante e uma moral muito boa no final. Na primeira parte é apresentado um mistério (Perry some) e na segunda parte, com estreia um mês depois, o mistério é solucionado. As únicas partes que não gostei foi a falta de desenvolvimento no enredo da Linda e do Lawrence e o exagero de Candace em ir viver com macacos só porque Jeremy supostamente havia terminado com ela, como já foi dito pelo pessoal da wiki. Um outro episódio muito notável foi "Ferb TV", que, além ser extremamente inovador, estreou misteriosamente antes no Brasil. A ideia de fazer canais de TV com as personagens de Phineas e Ferb, como se estivessem em uma dimensão paralela, ou atuando, é muito boa. No final é revelado que tudo não passa de uma invenção dos irmãos de canais de TV feitos por eles. Outra coisa notável em relação à estreias no Brasil é o fato de "Apagão!" e "O Que Eu Perdi?" terem estreado antes no site do Disney Channel do que na TV. Isso provavelmente foi uma mancada do administrador do site do DC e mais uma prova de que a Delart dubla a série com bastante antecedência, a Disney que demora para estrear os episódios. E, por último, mas não menos importante (aliás, acho que é o mais importante), tivemos a estreia da 4ª e, dizem as más línguas, última Temporada de Phineas e Ferb. Já com dois episódios nos EUA, "For Your Ice Only", ainda sem versão brasileira e "Feliz Ano Novo!" cuja estreia foi no penúltimo dia de 2012, a 4ª Temporada aos meus olhos não mudou muito em relação à 3ª. Os dois eps. que já estrearam foram comemorativos, um para o ano novo e ambos para as férias de inverno, mas não perderam o jeito dos episódios da 3ª Temporada. Uma coisa que é preciso notar é o fato de a Disney ter começado a 4ª Temporada no Brasil antes de terminar de passar a 3ª, pelo simples fato de ter de passar o episódio de Ano-Novo na época certa, e evitar de passar ele somente em 2013 para 2014. Mas bem que eles podiam ter estreado os episódios que faltavam nesse mês de Dezembro, né? Ou pelo menos em Janeiro. Aposto que eles já estão com todos dublados, só não estrearam por falta de vaga na grade. Por fim, eu gostaria de notar uma coisa sobre a dublagem, no geral, nesse ano de 2012: ela melhorou muito, se formos comparar com 2011. Para mim, parece que a tradução e dublagem tiveram uma queda de qualidade imensa no começo da 3ª Temporada (começo de 2011). Em 2012, ela começou a voltar ao normal. Não voltou ao que era antes (Doof ainda troca toda vez o "Eu te odeio, Perry, o Ornitorrinco", a O.S.U.S.B. vive mudando de sigla, vários personagens mudam de dublador e de nome traduzido frequentemente, e muitos outros erros de Continuidade e referências), mas foi bem melhor do que no ano passado. Então torçamos para que 2013 seja um ano cheio de novidades no nosso programa preferido e com uma dublagem pouco miada (dizer boa é pedir muito, no caso da Delart). Um abraço e até a próxima!. * 03/02/2013 Mercadorias nos EUA Recentemente eu estive em Orlando, terra natal dos Parques da Disney e da Universal. Lá eu vi uma imensa quantidade de mercadorias e produtos de Phineas e Ferb. Portanto é disso que eu vou tratar esse mês na Folha. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de notar que os americanos tem uma mania de agrupar as mercadorias de determinadas franquias em paredes nas lojas e, no caso de PeF, quase tudo se tratava de produtos do Perry. Quem vê de fora pode achar que o programa é sobre ele, e não sobre os meninos. Outra coisa que me surpreendeu foi a imensa variedade de camisetas disponível não só nos Parques, mas também nas lojas de departamento, como o Wal-Mart; de todos os personagens da série. O preço das camisas nos Parques era um roubo ($25 dólares), mas nessas outras lojas era em conta ($4 a $8 dólares). Aqui vão alumas fotos de coisas que eu vi nas lojas e outras que eu de fato comprei: * 02/03/2013 Agentes Animais Neste mês de Março será lançado o sétimo DVD de Phineas e Ferb, Agentes Animais. O lançamento desse DVD nos EUA (dia 26 de Fevereiro de 2013) foi feito para acompanhar o Dia do Ornitorrinco, que acontece hoje para os americanos. Aqui no Brasil o DVD estará nas lojas dia 13 de Março (provavelmente com atraso), ou seja, o Dia do Ornitorrinco brasileiro desse ano não terá ligação com Agentes Animais. O disco incluirá 12 episódios: "Viagem no Corpo da Candace", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Quem Gosta de Boliche?", "Vanessa é Persistente", "Isabella e o Templo do Látex", "Levantando o Astral da Candace", "Rodeio de Robôs", "Ao Vencedor as Batatas", "Agente Doof", "Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)", "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)" e "O Que Eu Perdi?". No DVD americano também estão presentes alguns bônus, como um kit espião, binóculos de papel e os segmentos de Take Dois com Phineas e Ferb, estrevistando: *Cedric the Entertainer *David Beckham *Jason Segel *Shaun White *Miss Piggy *Ben Stiller Porém, é muito pouco provável que os bônus físicos (que não estão inclusos em mídia digital) estejam inclusos na versão brasileira do lançamento. Portanto, se quiser os binóculos e o kit de espionagem, terá que comprar a versão estadunidense. De qualquer forma, só teremos certeza do que acontecerá aqui no Brasil com Agentes Animais daqui a duas semanas. Até lá, somente podemos imaginar. Vejo vocês na próxima Folha! *07/04/2013 Análise de Agentes Animais Como foi dito na edição passada da Folha, o DVD Agentes Animais de Phineas e Ferb foi lançado dia 13 de Março aqui no Brasil. Me satisfez muito o fato de, dessa vez, as mercadorias terem chegado no prazo estipulado nas lojas (eu encomendei e recebi no mesmo dia, e o Alfa achou-o numa livraria, dia 13) ao contrário de vários lançamentos da série que atrasaram vários dias para chegar às prateleiras, como a trilha sonora de Phineas e Ferb: Através da Segunda Dimensão. Em relação ao DVD em si, ele continha tudo o que vinha na edição americana, fora os bônus físicos (os binóculos e o kit de espionagem): dentro da caixa só é possível encontrar o disco, que tem uma arte bonita, e um folhetinho com propagandas de outras coisas da Disney (como aquela banda miada, College 11). Tudo o que está incluso em mídia digital já foi dito na Folha dos Três Estados passada, então não vale à pena repetir aqui. Por fim, esse DVD, em peculiar, tem uma coletânea de episódios muito boa, então compensa o gasto. Aqui vão algumas fotos: Agentes Animais (1).jpg Agentes Animais (2).jpg Agentes Animais (3).jpg Agentes Animais (4).jpg Agentes Animais (5).jpg Agentes Animais (6).jpg Agentes Animais (7).jpg Agentes Animais (8).jpg Agentes Animais (9).jpg Agentes Animais DVD (1).JPG Agentes Animais DVD (2).JPG Agentes Animais DVD (3).JPG Agentes Animais DVD (4).JPG Agentes Animais DVD (5).JPG Agentes Animais DVD (6).JPG *05/05/2013 Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff thumb|300px A Disney anunciou, juntamente com a Majesco (desenvolvedora de videogames) a produção de um novo jogo com tema de Phineas e Ferb. O título do game será Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff, ainda sem uma versão do nome em português (e é provável que nem haja uma versão traduzida para nossa língua). A previsão de lançamento nos Estados Unidos é para o dia 13 de Agosto de 2013, nas plataformas de Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS e Nintendo 3DS. A trama do jogo envoverá os dois garotos, enquando eles coletam artefatos para o "Museum of Cool" (algo como "Museu das Coisas Legais"), e Perry, que tenta, como sempre, parar o malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz de seus planos de dominar a Área dos Três Estados. O gameplay envolverá dois modos de jogo: um "Modo Exploração", em que o jogador controla Phineas e Ferb, de lugares como o quintal dos meninos até a Lua para coletar as peças do Museu e o "Modo Ação", no qual é possível ajudar Perry o Ornitorrinco a infiltrar-se no laboratório de seu inimigo para terminar com seus planos malignos *06/07/2013 Trauma de Infância Para começar essa crítica, eu preciso primeiro citar que esse episódio obviamente foi feito para ser focado no enredo Perry/Doof. O resto da trama ao que parece somente se ajustou à história para poder acontecer a luta entre o cientista malvado e o agente secreto. Em "Der Kinderlumper", Candace conta seu plano de aparecer na televisão por meio de uma corrida de chinchilas com tema de beterrabas para Stacy. Não faz muito sentido, de modo geral. A reação da amiga; bastante característica da personalidade dela, que eu gosto bastante; é querer ser "famosa por tabela", coisa na qual ela insiste pelo resto do episódio. Com a aparição de Irving e um conflito bastante simples, esse enredo com certeza não foi do gosto de alguns fãs da série. Uma coisa a notar sobre essa corrida, é o jornalista novato que está cobrindo o evento para a televisão, cuja personalidade lembra muito a de Candace: o jeito desesperado por sucesso, inseguro e dramático, porém não somente no final, quando sua câmera é levada e Candace o consola, mas no episódio inteiro. Já no enredo de Doof e Perry, Heinz lembra-se de uma história de sua infância, contada pela mãe, de um troll gigante que captura crianças mal-criadas. Algo como um bicho-papão ou uma Cuca. Ele então decide usar uma fantasia desse monstro para assustar o irmão e tomar a prefeitura de Danville dele, já que cresceu no mesmo lar e também teria medo do Kinderlumper. Duas coisas que me agradaram muito nessa parte da história foram os "buracos" usados por Perry para chegar à Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, que são uma clara referência à ACME, dos Looney Tunes, e a música, que achei muito boa para o nível do episódio (talvez seja pelo meu gosto por Jazz, mas acho que todos curtiram ela). O fato de Roger não sentir medo da fantasia criada por Doof revelou que a mãe dos dois cantava duas versões diferentes da música para os irmãos: a versão de Roger, sendo acolhedora e parecida com toda música de ninar comum, e a versão de Heinz, que intimidava o garoto, cantada com o objetivo de impedir que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que fosse do desagrado da família ou desrespeitassem as regras ridiculamente absurdas para com o filho mais velho, como "piscar", "gastar ar" (respirando), "beber um copo d'água", "virar a cabeça" ou "usar o banheiro", as quais Roger nem sonhava em respeitar. Diovos (06/07/2013) Nota: 7.8/10 *30/07/2013 Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel Como muitos já sabem, nesse mês chega aos EUA o especial e primeiro crossover de Phineas e Ferb: Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel. Durante o episódio, Doofenshmirtz acerta acidentalmente o Homem-Aranha, Hulk, Thor e o Homem de Ferro com um de seus inators e acaba tirando todos os poderes dos super-herois. Então, os vilões dos respectivos herois vão à Danville encontrar Doof, para criar confusão na cidade. Obviamente, Phineas e Ferb ajudam os personagens da Marvel a recuperarem seus poderes e a história se desenrola por aí. Já foi lançado no site da Disney americana uma espiadinha no episódio, com a abertura e uma introdução com Doof animado em Flash. Nada de muito especial. A única coisa que chamou mais a atenção foi que, nessa espiadinha, incluíram uma música que, na minha opinião, foi uma boa adição ao repertório do especial. Durante o painel de Phineas e Ferb na San Diego Comic Con, Dan e Swampy se focaram bastante em falar sobre esse episódio. Foi mostrada uma cena no evento (que provavelmente é a mesma que agora está no site) e o anfitrião do painel, Diedrich Bader, chegou a ver o episódio inteiro antes de fazer seu papel na Comic Con. O pessoal nas terras anglo-saxãs está com uma grande expectativa para esse capítulo, já que a Marvel possui um número enorme de fãs e se trata de um episódio bastante longo, com a mesma duração de O Verão Foi Feito Para Você (45 minutos). Então é basicamente isso. Por enquanto não darei muitos spoilers sobre o enredo, porque deixaremos para o mês que vem uma descrição mais detalhada de Missão Marvel, com uma espécie de "o que esperar". Diovos *25/08/2013 Fórum Neste mês foi adicionada uma nova funcionalidade à Wiki pelo usuário Alfa9delta: os Fóruns. Esse espaço está somente disponível experimentalmente para wikis fora dos EUA, por enquanto, provavelmente porque os manda-chuvas da Wikia Brasil ainda não traduziram totalmente a estrutura dos Fóruns. Mas isso não é grande problema, eu já tratei disso e traduzi quase totalmente os Fóruns daqui da , agora só falta testar pra ver se está tudo certo com a versão em português. O funcionamento deles é mais ou menos parecido com os já conhecidos Murais, porém não pertencem à página de um usuário específico e sim se baseiam em Painéis e Tópicos, como os Fóruns que se vê por aí pela web. Também há uma nova função de "joinhas" nos comentários, que na contagem de cada tópico aparece em inglês como "Kudos". Como essa palavra não tem uma tradução certa, eu coloquei como "Nussas", achei que combinava com a nossa comunidade. Até mais! Diovos *05/10/2013 Halloween 200px|right A temporada atual de Phineas e Ferb está esbanjando no número de episódios com o tema de Halloween. São dois episódios de 11 minutos e um duplo. Mais do que tivemos no ano retrasado, durante a 3ª Temporada, com "Entre no Espírito" e "A Maldição de Candace". Devo dizer que, pelo que vi até agora, os episódios também são melhores que seus antecessores. No momento em que estou escrevendo isso, só pude ver até o episódio duplo de Halloween, "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" (sem nome em português oficial por enquanto, tradução literal para "Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados Aterrorizante"). Vocês que estão lendo isso provavelmente já viram os dois outros episódios, "Druselsteinoween" e "Face Your Fear", então comentem o que acharam logo abaixo para termos uma opinião sobre eles também. Analisando pelo "TTSTT", houve uma bela melhora nos especiais de Halloween. Este episódio conta três histórias, que se tratam nada mais, nada menos que os três enredos comuns de Phineas e Ferb - Candace e seus amigos; Doofenshmirtz x Perry e Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos -, porém, desta vez, as três vertentes estão bem separadas cronologicamente, sendo as histórias contadas por um personagem novo que tem uma barraca de livros e interage com o público. 200px|left As três histórias estão contidas num livro com o mesmo nome do episódio e cada um dos personagens dos enredos possui uma cópia dele e o lê, envolvendo-se de alguma forma com o que está escrito lá. Candace é perseguida em sua casa pelo seu bichinho de pelúcia, o famoso Patinho Momo, ao qual ela dá vida com um encantamento e cria uma espécie de Chucky Momo (perdão pelo trocadilho, mas não pude evitar). Doofenshmirtz quer usar a Inexplicável Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante para conseguir três desejos e usá-los para fins maléficos; Perry, como sempre, tenta impedí-lo. Phineas, Ferb e a turma acabam criando sem querer clones ornitorrincos malvados do Perry... jogando suco de uva neles. Devido ao fato de haver uma divisão em três, cada uma das historinhas é bem simples. Eu, pessoalmente, não esperava coisa diferente desse episódio, já que só há sete minutos para cada enredo, aproximadamente. O episódio cumpriu seu papel, contar três histórias bem primárias, divertidas, mas sem o compromisso de ser algo extremamente excitante ou envolvente. Isso fica para especiais com histórias íntegras, como "Através da Segunda Dimensão", "O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" e "Missão Marvel". Muitos dos usuários daqui da wiki ficaram desapontados porque o capítulo não atingiu suas expectativas, também pelo fato de o especial todo ter só uma única música direita e ela nem ser daquelas mais legais de se ouvir. 200px|right Na realidade, o que mais me perturbou foi a abertura que fizeram para esse episódio. Pareceu que só colocaram uns esqueletos em lugares estratégicos nas cenas, mudaram alguns fundos, adicionaram uns elementos da abertura de Halloween de 2011 e remixaram um pouquinho a música para parecer mais assustadora. Bom, fazer o quê. Agora vejamos os outros episódios que restam, para saber se eles, que têm a chance de conter uma história mais concreta que "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", vão nos agradar. Durmam com os avestruzes e um grande abraço do Diovos. Nota: 7.2/10 *16/11/2013 Sem episódios novos de Halloween Neste mês, ao contrário do esperado, só haverá a estreia de "One Good Turn", dia 17; ao invés dos dois episódios de Halloween restantes ("Druselsteinoween" e "Face Your Fear"). Isso não é bom, pois pode querer dizer que só veremos esses episódios em Outubro do ano que vem. Assustador. Referente ao singelo episódio do dia 17, trata-se de um capítulo bem divertido. Nada de muito especial ou elaborado, mas partes dele que me agradaram especialmente foram: Doofenshmirtz falando de sua terra natal, Drusselstein e como sua pátria entrou em guerra com um outro país germânico por um motivo ridículo de tradição, algo que parece bastante familiar no nosso mundo real; uma perspectiva mais aprofundada na relação de irmãs de Stacy e Ginger; uma música bastante engraçada, naquele estilo de letras bizarramente específicas conhecidas nosso de Phineas e Ferb e, não sei se alguém além de mim percebeu isso, uma paródia de uma música de Tom Lehrer por parte de Major Monograma. Além deste, há outro "episódio" inédito dia 30, o Cliptástico "3". Vocês podem ver mais informações sobre ele na matéria do Mattildo. Um abraço do Diovos. *30/11/2013 Natal Esse mês a novidade é o Natal. Como em todos os meses de Dezembro, fazemos uma decoração festiva na wiki, com um fundo novo e cores da estação. Esse ano o fundo foi feito pelo usuário Alfa9delta e foi até aproveitado (roubado) pela wiki americana de Phineas e Ferb. Infelizmente, em 2013, não haverá absolutamente nenhuma novidade de Phineas e Ferb no mês de Dezembro; tanto no Brasil, quanto nos EUA. Mas não se deixem abater! Talvez Janeiro guarde novidades para nós e nunca podemos esquecer que já há episódios de Natal na série e a Disney pode encanar de passá-los por algum... milagre de Natal! Nós desejamos muita harmonia e paz a vocês, que seja uma época muito boa para todos. Não se esqueçam de aproveitar cada dia de suas férias (caso já estejam nelas), assim como os personagens de nosso querido programa. Passem um tempo com a família e confraternizem; pois, afinal, é isso que significa o Natal. Um grande abraço do Diovos! *05/01/2014 Retrospectiva 2013 2014 chegou e a wiki completa 3 anos daqui a alguns meses. Realmente, passou muito rápido. Nesse ano comunidade dessa wiki também se assentou mais, os usuários regulares se estabeleceram e acomodaram. Não houve muitos usuários novos, mas a administração mudou bastante, com a entrada de Alfa9delta e a saída de Ajdouble2. A wiki também finalmente atingiu os mil artigos, depois de tanto tempo. Sobre a série, ela conheceu uma nova temporada, a 4ª delas. Na minha opinião, o estilo dos episódios dessa temporada se assemelham muito mais com os capítulos da 3ª Temporada do que com quaisquer outras temporadas. Estrearam vários episódios divertidos, nenhum deles extremamente ruim. O que me incomodou foi a falta de músicas legais, por enquanto, com poucas excessões, como Meu Carrão e Nó Indesatável. Houve vários episódios especiais: o o de ano novo, na minha opinião um episódio bastante fraco, mas valeu por inovar, pois não vemos muitos episódios de ano novo em desenhos; o Cliptástico 3, que por opinião quase unânime foi um fiasco total, com animações flash toscas e live-action; o ''crossover'' com a Marvel, que de início não me agradou muito, mas após ver a versão dublada, incrivelmente achei bem legal; e os episódios de Halloween... de um modo geral não causaram muito impacto, já temos um excesso de episódio com esse tema na série. Fora esses, tivemos dois episódios duplos (de 22 minutos): "Pelos Trilhos" e "Perry Primitivo". Ambos são bastante legais, apesar de eu ter preferido o primeiro deles. Gostei bastante do fato dele ter omitido todas as partes que não dizem respeito à Perry/Doof, foi uma coisa nova e morri de rir com as piadas da Groenlândia. O outro, embora tenha os dois enredos, fez valer a pena a parte de Phineas e Ferb com aquela música do Baljeet que imita os efeitos tecnológicos, punk, loucos e sem sentido dos clipes musicais dos anos 80, me lembrou de vários vídeos que vi durante a vida. Outra coisa que percebi foi que a dublagem melhorou em relação à temporada passada. Ainda não é nenhuma maravilha, mas já é um grande avanço. Então vamos torcer pra que nesse ano de 2014 a versão brasileira de Phineas e Ferb continue melhorando e que a série, que por enquanto não teve nenhuma confirmação de continuação após o fim da 4ª Temporada, ainda tenha muitas surpresas guardadas para nós e que ela continue, divertida, pelo máximo de tempo possível. Um abraço e até a próxima!.